Adventures in Cuddling
by MariHadALittleAnn
Summary: The Amazing Spider-Man Universe. The start of a collection of parksborn cuddles. In which Harry never became the Green Goblin.
1. Chapter 1

Peter carefully swung towards the mansion's open window at some ungodly hour of the night. A mugging had turned into a gang affair, and left him nursing a bum shoulder. It was nothing serious, but it had become enough of a hindrance to annoy him.

It wasn't unusual for him to be arriving home so late, but it _was_ strange for the light in Harry's study to be on. Taking care not to jar his frame, Peter slipped through the opening to find Harry asleep at his desk.

Peter chuckled. It was unusual for the smaller brunette to nod off working, but this week Harry had been constantly overseeing a new collaboration project with Stark industries. It was an attempt to mend the rift his father had set between the two companies, but the strain of extra hours was evident in Harry's features.

Pulling the mask away from his face, Peter padded over to the desk and lightly shook Harry's shoulder.

A tired groan escaped the smaller male's lips, and Peter couldn't help letting a small smile spread across his face. He reached down to run a gloved hand through his boyfriend's hair, pausing to rub small circles on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry leaned into his soothing touches.

"What time is it?" He turned his head to look at Peter.

"Too late to be working," Peter chuckled.

"The same could be said to you, Mr. Hero," A tired smirk graced the CEO's features.

Peter hummed in acknowledgment, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

"You're a dork," Harry sat up sluggishly and began to organize his scattered papers. "Go on to bed. I'll be there after I put these away."

"Don't be long," Peter's hand slid off of Harry's neck, and gave his arm a light squeeze before walking out of the office towards their bedroom.

Peter began stripping his suit off as soon as he entered the room, placing his web-shooters on the stand near the bed. After throwing the skin-tight article on the floor, Peter stretched his recently acquired sore shoulder. It wasn't anything close to the worse he'd had injury wise. And really, he hadn't meant to get thrown into the side of a building, but what else was new.

Noting the new bruise, he grabbed an old t-shirt from his drawer and slid it over his head, hoping Harry would be too tired to notice the bit that protruded past the sleeve. The last thing he needed was something else to worry over.

As Peter turned to the connected master bathroom, Harry entered already unbuttoning his dress shirt. After greeting him with a quick kiss, Peter walked through the bathroom doorway. He grabbed his tooth brush from the cup on the counter.

Harry joined him a few minutes later, having stripped down to his boxers. He walked towards Peter, wrapping his arms around the hero's toned stomach and snuggling his nose into peter's injured shoulder. Biting down a yelp, the taller male squirmed around to face Harry.

"Thought you could hide that from me, huh?" Harry hummed, still hugging Peter around his waist, and pressing him against the sink counter.

"Shit, I ah…" Peter stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"I just didn't want you to worry… You're already so stressed-"

Harry shushed him with a kiss and slipped his hand under Peter's shirt, gently removing the garment. Peter let Harry's hand slide up his arm, exploring the muscle until he reached his bicep. He began tracing the bruise with careful fingertips, concern showing on his face. Once Harry deemed the injury non-life threatening, he leaned forward and pressed soft kisses along Peter's discolored shoulder. The CEO intertwined their fingers and lifted them to his lips.

"Knowing you're safe keeps me from stressing," Harry whispered into Peter's knuckles.

Peter snaked his free arm around Harry's middle and pull him closer. The shorter male rested his forehead against Peter's bare chest.

"I love you," Peter murmured into his boyfriend's hair.

"You always love me when I'm chastising you," Harry pulled away, grinning.

"I love you all the other times too!" Peter argued lightheartedly.

"Good to know," Harry smirked.

He pulled Peter by their linked hands, out of the bathroom and towards their bed.

Harry crawled under the covers while Peter circled around to his side. Peter heard a murmured "I love you, too" as he slipped in next to Harry's exhausted form. He was barely settled before Harry was asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling his coat tighter around his body, Peter hailed a taxi in attempt to escape the possible hypothermia that the bitterly cold streets of New York offered. He gave the address that would take him to Harry's mansion, and settled into the seat, pulling out his cell.

_To: Harry _

_I'm feeling a movie night, tonight. What do you think? _

The ride took its course, and as they pulled up to his destination, Peter heard his phone buzz.

_From: Harry _

_As long as I get to pick the movie this time. We're finishing up the meeting, so I should be there in a few._

Smiling, Peter paid for the taxi, despite the man's skeptical face, and braced himself for the frigid air outside. His walk towards the entrance turned to a run as the wind picked up, tearing what little warmth he still had from his body.

Once inside, Peter stripped off his outer layers and made his way to the upper floors of the house.

Having changed into a t-shirt and sweats, Peter sank down into the gorgeously soft couch that kept residence in Harry's entertainment room. His tired muscles slowly relaxed into the cushioned seat. Silently praising the makers of such glorious furniture, Peter stretched to reach the blanket conveniently draped across the arm.

Though it was often a struggle, Harry and Peter always took advantage of any free time they could spend together. His own heroic activities coupled with Harry's work often created strain in their schedules, but somehow movie nights remained sacred.

At some point Peter had fallen asleep waiting for Harry, so when the smaller brunet made his entrance, a groggy Peter came to with startled movements.

"Already sleeping, Parker?" Harry circled around the sofa, leaning down to brush Peter's hair out of his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Peter yawned. He sat up, reaching his arms towards his lover as an invitation to join him on the couch.

The CEO obliged, settling in beside Peter and wrapping himself in the warm embrace. Peter chuckled, noticing Harry's choice of attire.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Peter questioned. "Because it looks too big to be one of yours."

"Shut up. All mine were dirty," Harry answered.

Smiling, Peter leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend lazily, choosing to playfully suck on Harry's bottom lip.

"If we keep this up we'll never actually watch the movie," Harry breathed.

Peter whined as the parted, but gave no other act of protest.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Peter questioned.

"I still haven't seen that movie with Daniel Radcliff in it." Harry reluctantly slid loose of his heat source, searching through his collection. Finding the right case, Harry popped the movie into the player, and turned on the flat screen hooked to the wall, flipping the lights off while he was up.

Harry settled back beside Peter and wrapped his arms around the taller brunet's waste, resting his head on Peter's shoulder.

As the opening credits began, Peter's shifted, confusion evident on his face.

"This isn't Harry Potter. Is it?" Peter guessed.

"Parker, I attended a boarding school. In England. How the hell did you assume I hadn't seen Harry Potter?" Harry chuckled.

Peter pinched the smaller brunet's side, laughing as he watched Harry jump in surprise.

"You are a five year old," Harry lightly scolded.

"Am I a cute five year old?" the other sang.

"No, but you are a very cute smartass," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I can accept that," Peter leaned down to place a kiss on Harry's nose. The smaller male hummed affectionately, and snuggled further into his boyfriend's side.

The Women in Black continued to play as the lovers cuddled up on the couch, taking in the beginning of the movie.

"So when the scary parts get too much for you," Peter stated still staring at the screen. "Try not to piss all over my shirt."

Harry turned to glare at him. "Peter, I swear-"

Harry was interrupted by Peter's yelling.

"Fucking shit!" The taller male yelped, grabbing Harry like a shield, and crushed him harder against his side.

"What?! What happened?!" He turned his head back to the screen just in time to see the dark figure disappear from the woods. "Peter, calm down that wasn't even a jump scare."

Peter swallowed and reluctantly loosened his grip, settling back into the couch.

"So the Amazing Spider-Man, savior of Manhattan, is scared of horror movies?" Harry teased as he rested his head on Peter's shoulder.

Peter shrugged, glancing at the screen to brave the rest of the movie.

Every single partially scary scene, Harry was glued to his boyfriend's chest, listening to the various profanities that escaped Peter's mouth. Consoling his frightened boyfriend was not enough to keep him from laughing as Peter jumped throughout the film. By the end of the movie he wondered how he was going to pry himself from the other.

During the last scene, Harry heard sniffling above him.

"Are you crying?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No!" Peter shouted defensively. "Maybe… They're all together again! It's sad!"

"I can't even believe you right now," Harry chuckled, leaned up to kiss Peter's cheek.

Peter lean forward to hide his face in Harry's neck, grinning as he took in the smell of his own detergent and Harry's cologne.

After the credits, Harry slid loose of Peter's arms, walking towards the player and removing the disk. He placed the movie back into its case, and searched for another. Finding the right selection, Harry put the dvd in.

"What are we-" Harry shushed peter as he, once again, curled up to his boyfriend's side. He grinning slyly to himself.

Hedwig's theme began playing from the speakers.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sniffled, throwing another used tissue into the waste basket beside his desk.

He noted that he really should take the time to appreciate the days when he could effectively breathe through his nose. He'd sworn to Peter it was just allergy season, but the smaller brunet would lie through his teeth to get one more day of work in before, what he could only hope was a cold, left him a sniffling unproductive mess.

He grunted, pushing himself away from his desk. Harry rummaged through his drawers for pain killers to take the edge off of his newly acquired headache. After an unsuccessful search, he leaned back into the office chair, covered his face with his hands, and made a noise that could probably rival that of a dying whale.

Peter chose that moment to walk in from the elevator with the lunch he'd promise to bring them both.

"That truly, was the sexiest sound I've ever heard you make." Peter grinned, walking over to place the bag of takeout on Harry's desk.

Still laid back in his chair, Harry let one of his hands slide down from his face and brought it back up to flip Peter off.

"Very mature, of Oscorp. Should I alert the press of this astounding new development?" Peter chided, rounding the desk to greet his boyfriend with a kiss placed on Harry's temple.

"You are the press, smartass," Harry smiled, setting both hands in his lap, but keeping his head pressed to the back of his chair.

Peter grinned, and then hummed in agreement, combing the hair away from the smaller male's face. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the soothing affection. Peter paused and placed the back of his hand against Harry's forehead, concern showing in this features.

"You're a little warm, Harry. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I may have caught a bug on my last trip, but I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow after I've gotten some rest," Harry assured. "I'll try to keep from working late tonight." He sat up and grabbed his carton from the bag, offering the other to Peter.

"Alright," Peter took the container. "I have a class in an hour, and after I patrol, I'll head home."

They ate and chatted a bit before Peter took off.

Harry woke the next morning feeling like he'd been thrown out of a moving vehicle.

His body ached, and his head felt like it was going to split open. He dared to open his eyes, and the morning light stung as he sought out his boyfriend's form.

"Peter?" Harry softly croaked, reaching out to feel for the taller brunet. "Peter?" Harry rasped louder this time, coughing because of the strain on his throat.

"Harry?" Peter's concerned voice came from the bathroom doorway.

Squinting, Harry saw his boyfriend rush over and sit carefully on the bed, placing the back of his hand on the CEO's pale forehead.

"Oh gosh, you're burning up. I'm gonna go get you something for your fever, ok?" Peter leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Harry pulled the blanket tighter around himself, curling into a ball to try to stay warm.

Peter came back into the bedroom with two pills, a glass of water, and a thermometer. He placed an arm carefully around Harry's back, helping him sit up.

"Open," The hero stuck the thermometer in Harry's mouth and rubbed circles along his back. After the device beeped, Peter took it and checked the reading, trying and failing to hide the worry on his face.

"What's it say?" Harry's voice was scratchy, but understandable.

"101.8… Here, take these," Peter gave his boyfriend the pills, handing him the glass to wash them down.

Harry murmured a quiet thank you and sank back into the bed, waiting for the meds to do their job.

"I'm gonna call your doctor. Ok? Is there anything else you need right now?" Peter questioned, running a hand against Harry's side.

"M' cold" Harry mumbled, rolling further into the blankets.

"I can go get you some more blankets?" Peter stood up to search for more covers, but Harry grasped his wrist.

"Stay here…" Harry held tight to Peter's hand. "Please?"

"Yeah, of course," Peter said after a pause, climbing carefully into the bed beside his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Harry, and the sick male gratefully accepted the added warmth, resting his head between Peter's neck and shoulder. Peter placed his chin on the top of his boyfriend's head.

A few minutes later, after Peter assumed Harry was sleeping, the smaller male tilted his head up and placed a small kiss on his lover's jaw line.

"Thank you," he whispered, and snuggled deeper into Peter's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dammit. Peter, answer your phone!" Harry shouted to Peter's voicemail for the fifth time in the last hour.

Tossing the device towards the glass desk, he paced around his office before ultimately finding it pointless. Peter had left the building hours ago to take care of a "minor situation" (his words), and promised he'd be back by six so they could go out for dinner. It was nine o'clock when Harry sat on his couch, trying to convince himself that turning on the news would be a terrible idea. Peter was an adult. It would only cause him stress, and that obviously wasn't smoke he was seeing through his office window coming from across the city.

Harry gave in, turning on the television across the room, and flipped to a news channel.

His nerves were not settled as he watched Spider-man jump to barely dodge a giant hunk of metal that probably resembled a car at some point.

"Shit," Harry hissed, watching the hero swing back to retaliate against whatever or whoever had flung the object. His were eyes glued to the screen, watching the live feed of his boyfriend defending New York from another act of evil intent. It wasn't a new concept, but watching his lover narrowly miss his calling to become a grease spot on the streets of New York was not a settling idea.

Harry continued to watch Peter fight off the villain and keep the nearby civilians safe from the destruction. He had half a mind to drive down town to witness the confrontation at safe distance, but he was afraid to look away for fear of what may happen if he wasn't watching. Peter didn't seem to be injured… Not yet anyway. Peter did this all the time, right? What could he possibly do to help in this situation?

So Harry kept faithful watch on his couch, too tense to move except for especially close encounters, when he would jerk despite the trance the broadcast held over him.

And all of a sudden Harry was gripping the edges of the couch spewing a string of curses, as he watched as his boyfriend was caught under fallen pieces of the partially crushed building above him. The crowd panicked, most praying the hero would crawl out from the mess of scrap metal. The news shot that had frozen, focusing on the pile of debris, now followed villain of the hour as he began laughing turning his attention to the crowd of onlookers. He gloated of the immense power that had helped him defeat infamous hero.

Harry felt fear build up in his chest, hating the sense of helplessness that overtook him, and silently begged any higher power to let this be a joke.

_He was faking it. He had to be faking it. Please God let him be faking it._

He desperately tried to lead his thoughts away from the horrible, now realistic outcome that would probably plague his nightmares for weeks.

"Peter, please," Harry softly begged, eyes still captured by the screen.

A red and blue blur swung from outside the camera's shot, taking the villain by surprise, and sent both of the men tumbling towards the ground. Spider-Man effectively overtook the villain, pinning him with a combination of strength and webbing.

The CEO loosened his grip on the couch, and let out a relived whimper.

O

Peter slipped into highest of Oscorp's large office windows, and pulled his mask off his face. He was expecting a fuming Harry, but was surprised to be immediately assaulted by the male's tight grip, squeezing him almost desperately.

"Dammit, Peter," Harry whispered digging his forehead into his boyfriends neck, clutching him tighter around the taller brunet's middle.

"Uhhhh… I- ah. I got your messages?" Peter struggled for words, concerned about the sudden affection when Harry would normally chew him out for missing their reservations.

"Minor situation, my ass. I swear you almost gave me a heart attack." Harry continued to nestle his face into Peter's chest, holding tight in reminder that Peter was safe. Peter was here. He was ok.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Peter finally noticed the news re-broadcasting the highlights of his earlier fight on the flat screen in the corner of the office.

"You were watching all that?" He questioned, looking down at smaller male.

Harry nodded and continued to keep a tight hold on his boyfriend.

The hero rubbed patterns into Harry's back, and watched the screen as the station replayed pieces of building tumble down and seemingly crush him under their weight. He'd escaped the event with a few small bruises, but relatively he was fine. Peter noted that it had looked much rougher on screen. He turned his face towards Harry, and pressed his face into the other male's hair.

Eventually Harry relaxed into Peter's arms.

"You alright?" Peter asked, lifting his head to look down towards Harry.

"Yeah… You just scared me," Harry met Peter's eyes to find a sad smile on the taller male's face.

Harry leaned up to catch Peter's lips with his own.

Peter returned the affection, running his hands down Harry's sides, and felt the brunet grin into the kiss. Their pace grew, and Peter moved his hands downward to feel the curve of Harry's ass.

The CEO playfully smacked Peter in the stomach, effectively ending the kiss.

"Nope. You're cut off," Harry pulled away from the embrace, crossing his arms. "I was worried, but not enough to forget you made us miss our dinner plans." He tried and failed to hide his smirk.

_There he is. _Peter smiled internally at the return of Harry's regular banter.

"I just saved the city!" Peter jokingly threw his arms up in feigned disbelief. Harry, still smirking, turned on his heel, and headed to grab his coat from his desk chair.

"Millions are cheering my existence, but my dear, wonderful, loving boyfriend won't forgive missed reservations?" Peter followed the other male, stopping a few feet short of the desk.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Harry pulled on the garment, turning to walk towards Peter. "Go get changed, and meet me downstairs. I can call our ride."

He leaned up to kiss Peter's cheek. "I'm sure we can find somewhere decent to eat despite the very _very_ late hour." Harry laughed, walking away.

"I really am _so_ sorry about that!" Peter called after Harry was halfway to the elevators.

"I'm sure you are!" Harry called back.

Peter grinned and grabbed the backpack he'd left by the window.


End file.
